Warm Tails
by CutePichu65
Summary: You know the deal, Rigby finds a way to warm up to Eileen during a thunderstorm... or something.


Warm Tails

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS

Another Rigleen fiction. Rigby doesn't know what's wrong with him these days, giving people money, helping, doing his job. It was scary, because the least yet most expected person that made him do it, warmed him.

"Please, help me, and my babies are starving," a tiny mouse and its babies moaned. They were dressed in rags which completed the entire act. Rigby just stood there, _what would_ _ **she**_ _do?_ He wondered and dropped some bucks in front of them.

When he was walking on, he slapped himself, "Dude! What am I doing dude?!" he asked himself angrily. It was too late to take the money back too… and he was saving up for a new cool video game that he and Mordecai were dying to have.

Then he noticed a tussle between a guy and a mole-lady. The mole-lady reminded him of **her**. Suddenly, Rigby ran towards the guy who had just snatched the lady's purse. Lamest and most common scenario of all time, Rigby noticed. He punched the dirt bag and a police car conveniently passed by.

"Here you go," Rigby said in a usual unconcerned tone. The lady thanked him and they parted ways.

"RIGBY! YOUR BREAK IS OVER!" Benson, his gumball boss yelled over the walkie talkie, "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Okay, okay," Rigby replied defensively and hurried to his workplace, The Park.

The skies got even greyer as he headed into the house to sweep. In thirty minutes, he was done sweeping the house, repairing the door hinge, cleaning the cupboards and taking out the trash. Solo. Benson walked in with his face red, he had always prepared to shout at Mordecai and especially Rigby. But reserved his comment this time.

"I think you need to lie down," Benson told Rigby before leaving him with some cash. Rigby wasn't amused.

He crawled unto his trampoline and covered himself with his clothes. His eyes shut as the pitch black dreamscape began to form something. In his dreams, he was moving on the outside of the park when another being shaped. "EILEEN!" Rigby yelled and the scape wobbled.

Eileen ran to him and puffed into air, the air surrounded Rigby and went up into the sky. Rigby looked up at the clouds and back down, several Eileens were ready to chase him. He then thought of how hot Eileen would be if she was only in brassiere and panties. All the Eileens' clothes turned to underwear.

"Come at me!" Rigby commanded and let the Eileens jump on him. Then he thoughts went to an even more risqué side. How hot would- but the dream was disrupted by a sense. The sense that Rigby shut up for his entire life. The sense of love.

He felt pain churning in his stomach as he clutched it. He gazed out the window and noticed a shadowy figure on the outside. The wind was blowing its hair heavily, and the Eileen-impresser in him decided to take action.

From the open door of the house, Rigby could tell who it was. The most beautiful thing in his eyes whom he had rejected for so long. Eileen. She was holding herself to the ground and she bolted. Rigby felt obliged to catch her and bring her to safety.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" Eileen told herself repeatedly as her speed increased. Rigby went on his fours to catch up to her. The wind blew stronger under her skirt and hoisted up her shirt. Rigby's pupils widened. His dream was kind of coming true.

Eileen tugged at her shirt to push it back down before anyone would see but the wind went against it and blew harder. Due to the strength of Eileen's grasp and the wind, the shirt tore, exposing her white bra. She blushed deeply even though she knew nobody was there.

"I-I-It's s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold," she stuttered as her teeth chattered. She dug a little hole to keep herself from flying up. She rubbed her arms and blinked a few times, "I-i-is s-s-s-some w-w-wone there?" she asked and covered herself. Not like that was anybody seeing her. The figure moved, "H-h-hel l-l-low?" she called out again. No answer.

She landed on her knees and coughed a few times. She stuttered before falling flat. "EILEEN!" Rigby shouted and dashed to her. He carried her up and let her stand alone, like a baby learning how to stand on its bare legs. She looked dizzy and weak, so she kept swaying and leaning to one side or the other.

"R-R-Rigby?" she stammered as she went deep red. Rigby looked at her from her feet to head, making sure to take a long hard look at her chest. He nodded his head and the pair began walking back to the house.

"Eileen, what were you doing?" Rigby asked but looked straight ahead. He wanted to seem cool to her, at least. Eileen let a huge sigh and a puff of white escaped her lips. She bowed her head down as they continued trekking.

"Nothing," Eileen replied quietly. Rigby was not all that shocked of her shyness and quietness, contrast to his confidence and loudness. But what shocked him was the fact that Eileen had lost her shell and had become a good friend to him, to go back to that shell was awful, like freezing broken ice.

"Eileen…" Rigby said with a gruff tone which wasn't intentionally supposed to come out. He sighed, "I know there's something wrong…"

"Just cold," Eileen assured him and rubbed her palms together. "I'm alright, honestly."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rigby accused with a yell and a swift point. "I saw you in front of the house," he said and she snapped in disgust.

"Shoot," she mumbled. "Well, I might as well as come clean…" she said to Rigby and shrugged, "I… was… going to the… house… because… I wanted… to…" Eileen murmured. "R-r-return your Super Donkey Bros. game to you…"

"That old thing," he snorted and hurt her. "Sorry, thanks."

"And I helped you beat the boss Horse," Eileen added after that painful remark.

"WHOA!" Rigby shouted and his arms slapped his cheeks, "I couldn't beat a quarter of his life! You're really cool, Eileen."

"I…" Eileen blushed and shivered. "You could say that again," she joked and rubbed her arms. They both laughed at her joke.

"Oh yeah," Rigby finally said after he stopped laughing. He thought of what to do. _You know what to do._ His mind said as he rolled his eyes. Eileen shivered even more now as Rigby battled within himself to do something. "How does this feel?" Rigby sighed and asked her. Blushing now.

Her already tiny pupils decreased in size as she felt a thick brush caress her back. His tail then wrapped under her arms and behind her back. Her smile went all goofy as she was lost in the feeling. Even better, and unknowingly, Rigby's tail pulled her next to his even warmer body.

"This is nice," Eileen told him and rested her head on him. He froze. This was his first time getting this feeling. Why'd he ignore her for too long?

"I like you, Eileen," Rigby said.

"I like you too," Eileen whispered and smiled back to him.

RIGLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Heh, I'm the worst at endings but then I didn't want to add kissy stuff to this one so… and it's a warm tale and it's about Rigby's tail.

-CutePichu64


End file.
